


Happy Birthday To You

by fyrbyrd



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd
Summary: Mokuba has a surprise gift for his brother.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi, Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Kudos: 9





	Happy Birthday To You

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2006.

Seto Kaiba was glad to get home. It had been a shit day all round. There had been a million problems that only he could solve, and on top of all that, not one person seemed to know what day it was.

So getting home seemed to be a good thing, surely his beloved little brother would know what day it was? But Mokuba was not there to greet him as he entered. He moved towards the staircase and noticed something. There seemed to be a blue ribbon tied to the banister and from the very end there dangled a large blue envelope. Curious he took hold of the envelope and ripped it off the ribbon. On the front was his name in Mokuba’s writing. He opened the envelope to find a card that read Happy Birthday To You. He opened the card and read the contents aloud to himself.

“Happy Birthday Big Brother, 

Sorry I’m not there to celebrate with you, but once you see my present you’ll understand. So to find it just follow the blue ribbon,

Love Mokuba.”

Seto put the card back into the envelope and began to follow the blue ribbon up the stairs. It led him to the guest bedroom and into the shower. There he found another sign that read, 'Please take a shower and dress in the blue robe you find there.'

This was certainly a different gift from his brother; perhaps he had gotten him a special massage or something. And because he loved his brother very much, he did as he was asked.

Finishing the shower, he dried up and dressed in the dark blue robe. Exiting the shower he found a new ribbon that had not been there when he had entered. He of course, followed it.

It lead to his bedroom, entering he turned on the light, only the light would not go on. Instead many candles about the room lit themselves. He was a little startled until he saw another sign beside his bed. Please put on the blindfold and lay on the bed.

Blindfold? Ah what the hell, he tied the thing around his eyes and lay down on his bed on his back, wondering what the hell was going to happen next. A few minutes later he felt the bed dip on the other side from him.

“What the…!”

“Sssh,” he heard, “Relax; this is a gift to you from Mokuba.” It was barely a whisper, but it was male.

Then he felt the robe he was wearing being pushed apart and some warm oil splashed onto his chest followed by a bare hand to smooth it over his skin. 

Ah a massage… The hand moved gently over his chest relaxing him, making him feel good. Then the fingers seemed to concentrate around his nipples, circling them, rubbing over them gently sending tiny currents that seemed to head straight for his groin.

“Sit up,” came the whispered command. He obeyed instantly and felt the robe being pushed from his back. He felt another dip behind him and another pair of oiled hands began to massage his back. Were those hands smaller than the first pair?

But oh they were doing some magic. He wanted to lean into them. They were working their way down his back, all the way down his back, making the robe slip further and further down his body. He could barely feel that he was still covered up between his legs. At least he hoped so, because he had to admit, the massage was getting a little… arousing.

The hands left him and he heard, “Roll over onto your stomach.” Again he obeyed the whisper without question; he wanted to feel those hands on him again. However as he rolled, he realized that he had rolled right out of the robe and was now completely bare to his masseur. 

But did that really matter?

Those hands returned, and yes they were bigger than the ones that had worked on his back, he was sure of it, there had to be two there. The hands began at his shoulders and slowly worked their way down. At the first touch of his buttocks he jumped, but the hands remained working their magic and definitely turning him on. He was grateful that he was on his stomach, because he was sporting a hard on.

Oh yes, he liked this birthday present.

“Turn over.”

He tensed at the whispered command this time. There was no way he was going to let this… man see him in the condition he was in.

“Ah no, you can continue like this, that’s okay.”

“Oh. But we can’t do that, the best part is yet to… come.”

He shivered over the final word and moved to remove the blindfold from his eyes, but his arms were grabbed and held tightly. “Ah ah, not yet,” he felt the breath from the words on his ear. The strong hands held him while he felt something encircle his wrists.

“What the hell! Let go of me,” he yelled as he squirmed to get free. But the cuffs were on him and he found himself attached to the headboard with his arms twisted over. If he wanted to straighten his arms he would have to roll over.

“Relax, Kaiba. Your brother arranged this and you know you want it, or is there something you are trying to hide from us?”

“Who the hell are you? Mokuba would never hire anyone to do this to me.”

“Do what to you?”

“Imprison me in my own bedroom n-n-n-naked.”

“He’s stuttering,” whispered another voice.

“I think he’s a little scared.”

“Scared, I’m scared of nothing!”

“Really? Then roll over.”

Taking a deep breath and feeling that his erection had wilted with his… fear, he rolled over onto his back finishing with his arms a bit more comfortable.

He jumped again when a pair of bare legs straddled his thighs.

“Sssh, relax, we are here to pleasure you.”

“Pleasure me,” he almost squeaked. “Mokuba hired you to pleasure me?”

“Well, he didn’t exactly hire us.”

“No he asked us what we would like to give you for your birthday.”

“And we thought we like to melt some of that ice and sooth that constant frown of yours.”

“And get that stick out of your ass as well.”

“Wha…. Who the hell?”

Then he heard a chuckle, a loud rumbling chuckle he was sure he had heard again, and it was joined by a gentle laugh.

“Y-Y-Y-Yami… Y-Y-Y-Yugi?”

“He’s stuttering again,” said Yugi.

“And he’s getting a little interested again,” said Yami and suddenly Seto felt a hand engulf his cock. He arched up into the hand, but he couldn’t get far with Yami sitting on his legs. Then he gasped as he felt a pair of lips lick gently at a nipple.

“Like we said, we are here to pleasure you, and perhaps, to get some pleasure for ourselves.”

Seto couldn’t believe it. Yami and Yugi were there to pleasure him! And get some pleasure for themselves.

Gods, they were doing that to him with hands and lips and it felt oh so good!

“I think he likes his present now, Yugi. I think he likes his present a lot. Do you want to ride him, Yugi? You always said you wanted to ride the white dragon.”

Seto whimpered with the pleasure at his groin and nipples and the wonderful way that Yami said those words.

“Oh yes Yami, I’d like that, I’d like that a lot.”

“Do you want him to see you?”

“Yes Yami, I want him to see me ride him. I want him to watch while you get me ready.”

“Then take off his blindfold, and let’s see those beautiful blue eyes.”

The ice had definitely melted and he was more than heating up. In fact he was so hard he was aching.

The blindfold was removed and in the subdued light he could see the spiky haired pair on the bed with him and they too were completely naked, and… interested in the proceedings.

He watched as Yugi moved over to Yami still sitting on his legs, still gently fisting Seto's leaking cock with his right hand. Yugi first helped Yami put some lubricant onto his fingers, then the smaller one moved around until his rear was close enough for Yami to reach. 

Seto watched intently as Yami slid his fingers into Yugi’s ass. Preparing him for… His cock twitched and Yami laughed.

“Oh he is very eager for you Yugi. I think he is going to enjoy this ride as much as you will. After all it has been a goal of yours for a long time, hasn’t it?”

“Oh Gods, yes, Yami. I want to ride the white dragon. I want to hear his cry. I want to feel him inside of me.”

Seto groaned, oh yes, he wanted that too.

Yugi was rocking back on Yami’s fingers, and Seto was mesmerized by the sight. He had never even fantasized this before, but he was sure he would be doing more of it in the future.

Yami’s hand was removed from his cock and he cried out with the loss, but Yami was also moving off his legs, making way for the smaller of the two. Yugi crawled up his body and did something that almost made him cum, right there and then. Yugi took a lick of the pre-cum drooling from his very hard cock. But Yugi didn’t stop there; he put his small hand around the cock sliding over it as he lubricated it. Once satisfied and aware of Seto’s pained cries, Yugi moved up further, raised himself up, guided the cock to his hole and slowly began to sit down on it.

Seto couldn’t help it, he arched up, forcing himself further inside Yugi, but there was very little resistance, and he heard Yugi’s answering cry. At first he thought he had hurt the small one. But Yugi was pushing himself further down, rising up a little to help himself sheath himself fully around Kaiba’s rock hard cock.

“Oh yes,” cried Yugi, his eyes closed as he began to move up and down on his dragon.

Seto was crying out too, enjoying this more than anything he had previously done. It felt so good and he could not remember ever feeling this good before. Never.

This was definitely a wonderful birthday present. But was this exactly what Mokuba had in mind?

Gods, right now he didn’t care. All he cared about was that he was liking this, that Yugi looked so good bouncing up on down over him, his little hands pleasuring his own nipples as he face showed all the pleasure he was receiving from his ride.

Shit, Yugi Mutou was riding his cock! He was fucking a person he had insulted so much in the past, called him a runt! And this had been a goal of his? To ride the white dragon. He had wanted to be fucked by… him?

Kaiba had never even fucked anyone before. He was losing his virginity to Yugi? 

The pleasure coursed though him, and then suddenly he felt a hot liquid splashed across his chest and stomach, and his cock was being squeezed tight within the body of his partner. So tight that he just had to… cum.

He screamed out as he thrust up into the small body, his cock bursting cum into Yugi, who rode out the last few thrusts that Seto had to offer, before he collapsed with his hands on either side of Kaiba’s body, panting and sweating, his blonde hair plastered to his face, his eyes glittering and almost completely black.

Kaiba felt his hands released and he quickly moved them to Yugi’s hips. “Gods, what a rush. That was… that was…”

“Fucking wonderful,” said Yugi looking him in the eyes. “I’ve wanted that for a long time, Kaiba. I wanted you for a long time.”

“Fucking wonderful,” repeated Kaiba as Yugi lifted himself off his softening cock.

“What do you want now, Kaiba? Do you want me to fuck you? Suck you? We are here for as long as you want us to be. If you want us to be.”

Seto gulped, “Fuck me?”

Yami smiled, “That would be a pleasure.”

“Ah no… I mean… I’ve never…. Yugi was the first….”

Yami leaned down and put his lips to Seto’s, demanding entrance to his mouth. And Kaiba gave it.

“Easy lover, we’ve got all night.”

“Lover?” squeaked Seto again.

“He really is different in bed,” muttered Yugi lying beside him, he was gently rubbing the back of his hand along Seto’s arm. “And I like that.”

“I could say the same about you!”

Yugi laughed, “What dear little innocent me?” He battered his eyes at Seto and made his all innocent face for him.

“Not anymore,” muttered Kaiba.

“See I knew if you lightened up a bit you could have fun, and I’ve wanted that for a long time too. But that’s here Seto… You can go back to your usual self outside the bedroom if you want. I won’t mind, as long as you invite me into your bedroom again… invite us.”

Yami was laying on his other side now and his cock was bumping against Seto’s leg drawing his eyes to it.

“And as you are worried about that thing down there being inside you… take it from me, it feels real nice. You didn’t think that I was a virgin, did you?” said Yugi.

“Ah no, I kinds figured that,” he answered.

“We could both make it pleasurable for you. Believe me Kaiba; we will do whatever you want. And I know you’ve wanted it. I know you want it, want me, want us, now,” Yami went back to kissing Kaiba, their tongues wresting as he ran his hands over Kaiba’s chest, grazing over his nipples.

He arched up again, and Yami released him. “So Seto, do you want me? Want us to pleasure you?”

Yugi’s hands ran over his hips.

“Oh yes.”

“Yes what,” Yami moved his mouth to Kaiba’s nipples while Yugi twirled a finger in Kaiba’s pubic hair.

“Yes, fuck me, suck me… I want you, I want you both.”

Two pairs of hands, two mouths, moved over and around his body, sending him into a realm of pleasure he had never known before. Had never been allowed to know before. His whole life had been so structured, so set. He had followed obsessions that didn’t seem to mean anything now. Nothing he had ever experienced before, had prepared him for this.

To feel and give pleasure to others had never been a part of his life. He never even thought about it. But now he was craving it, wanting it… feeling it, enjoying it. Oh was he enjoying it.

Somehow he found himself on his side, his mouth being pleasured by Yami, now moved up and down from his mouth to his nipples or neck. Was he leaving marks? And his hand was back working its magic on his cock again having cleaned it up earlier with a warm wet cloth. And behind him the other was working, dropping butterfly kisses across his back, his legs his hips, his feet! 

And right when he was back to full hardness again, something happened to jolt him in surprise. Never, never would he have believed that he could get pleasure from a tongue… there. He pulled back from a tongue wrestle with Yami and gasped out loud, he wanted to see what was happening behind him. But Yami grabbed his face, “Shh, don’t worry about it, enjoy. Yugi has a very talented tongue.”

Seto stared into the darkened eyes glittering before him, and let himself be drawn back into the passionate kissing that was taking place between them. Right behind him Yugi moved his tongue over Seto’s puckered entrance, slowly pushing inside with a small thrusting motion, Seto was moaning into Yami’s mouth

Seto felt his cheeks being parted a little wider as Yugi pushed in further, his body tingling with a pleasure he never thought he could get from there. He even found himself wanting to jerk his hips back, especially with the doubled pleasure of the hand at his cock.

How could he have never known this before?

Yugi’s mouth was removed and he felt fingers replacing the tongue, slicked up figures, slithering around inside him, stretching him.

Yami pulled back and away, he whimpered at the loss again, “Shh, its okay. We’re just changing places.”

And they did just that, soon Yami was behind him and Yugi in front of him and his mouth was wanting inside Seto’s. Despite knowing where that tongue had just been, Seto found himself accepting Yugi’s mouth on his, his tongue on his. And Yugi’s hand went to his cock, slowly fisting it, as Yami pushed his fingers in behind, their larger size stretching him further, preparing him…

He was thrusting back and forth now, back onto Yami’s fingers, forward into Yugi’s hand. It felt good.

“Help him Yugi, hands and knees.”

Yugi pulled away as Yami coaxed Seto to roll and move his body up to take his weight onto his hands and knees. They kept touching him, gentle touches, strokes. He felt his legs being pushed wider as Yami moved between them his hands soothing Seto’s backside, the fingers still moving in and out of him, making him rock. His cock was hanging down when Yugi left and seemed to be maneuvering himself under him, still kissing him, touching his nipples.

The fingers left him and he cried out with their loss, but then he felt something else there, something bigger and thicker. It slowly began to push inside him. He groaned with the slight burn that accompanied it, Yugi’s kissed him gently on his face, soothing him with nonsense words he barely heard. Yami pushed in further and his body reacted. Yami stopped and they were both talking softly to him, easing him, He took deep breaths and relaxed his body relaxing as Yami moved in a bit further, before sliding in to the hilt. Yami stilled for a while, letting Seto adjust to him being inside his body, somehow Yugi had moved and Seto found himself looking down at Yugi’s erection dribbling beneath him, then he felt fingers on his slighted faded cock, working to bring it back up. Then Yami began to move, to pull out, only to push back in again, starting to move, to thrust. Soon Seto was groaning as the pleasure of that cock inside of him began to overcome him. Then he jerked back when a mouth suddenly engulfed his cock. And he thought it could not get any better. He was pushing back onto Yami’s cock and forward into Yugi’s sucking mouth, and right before his eyes was another drooling cock, bouncing only slightly. Without a though he leaned down and licked at it.

His cock was seized with a particularly hard suck from Yugi from what he had done, and he soon found himself wanting to explore that more.

Gods, he was being fucked and sucked and he was attempting his own first suck. Hell what a birthday. The best birthday he’d ever had!

Yami was thrusting at him harder, Yugi was working him so that he knew he could not last, and all the movement was making him lose contact with Yugi’s cock. But that didn’t seem to bother his lovers, and he found himself being pushed beyond his limits until he tensed up and thrust hard into Yugi’s mouth cumming hard he was sure he was seeing stars. He also felt his body clamp down on Yami and heard a deep booming cry from him as he came, spurting his seed inside of Kaiba.

Yami pulled out and helped Kaiba to roll over so as not to squash Yugi who had moved his hand to his cock and was furiously pumping at it until he cried out with his own release. Then he turned around so that they could cuddle up next to Seto. Normally he would have hated this kind of contact, but he had been way too intimate with these two to care about that. In fact he curled an arm behind Yugi and pulled him to his chest; while Yami laid his head on Seto’s other side, letting Seto stroke his back.

“Thank you,” he said.

Yugi’s head popped out, “Would you mind repeating that?”

“I said thank you. I can guarantee that I’ve never had a better gift in all my life… Of course, this stays strictly between us.”

“Don’t worry Kaiba,” said Yami, “While this isn’t exactly what Mokuba thought would happen, I would rather keep this between us too. Of course, we’d like to do this again if that is okay with you?”

“Shit yes,” he answered uncharacteristically.

And the other two laughed.

Seto Kaiba smiled as he held his two… lovers. ‘Shit yes.’ He repeated in his mind.

“We’ve still got all night anyway,” muttered Yugi as he drifted off for a little nap.

And Seto smiled again, who’d have thought that being as rich as he was, that this was the best thing he’s ever had happen to him. It definitely was the best birthday he’s ever had, but not that last.

THE END


End file.
